halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wika? Click here Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Logo Contest Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. I've created a Logo Contest page and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Featured Article! We should have one! All the cool wikia's are doing it...along with Wikipedia.--JohnSpartan117 01:37, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, AgentSeethroo was planning to do something like that. --Dragonclaws 01:40, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :And look at this! We are in the Wikia Spotlight! --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) So....can someone make the template for it?--JohnSpartan117 06:22, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :We should probably first decide how to rank articles as featured. What should be the qualifications? --Dragonclaws 00:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Hmm....they should be no speculative. Not Disputed. Have good pictures. Has all the information needed. Thats all I can think of.--JohnSpartan117 01:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. We could mark articles as potential canidates, and have discussions to make sure everyone agrees it's up to par. Sound good? --Dragonclaws 01:56, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is the UNSC Rank system? Discuss here *Is CVS-class a real class of Covenant ship? Discuss here Wikipedia Article *The Wikipedia Article, Halopedia has been launched ... or relaunched. Hopefully with everyones help we can avoid being deleted! --Esemono 04:27, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :*And it is back up for deletion. --Dragonclaws 21:33, 17 October 2006 (UTC) ::*That's one of the main reasons I'm not a big contributor to wikipedia. Their concept of "notability" is a joke, especially when there is unlimited space for information on the site. -ED 23:03, 17 October 2006 (UTC) ::*That's stupid. Halopedia deserves an article. --ToxicshocK 23:39, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :*Argue here if you feel Halopedia is notable enough to have it's own page. -- 23:19, 17 October 2006 (PDT) ::*I can't ask, as my IP is blocked there! But I would say KEEP--ah2190 07:41, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::*I have voted in favor of allowing the article there! What the hell is "notability"? --JohnSpartan117 01:56, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :::*'Notability' is another way of saying universal recogintion. i.e. A subject on Wikipedia is "notable" if everyone knows about it. ::*I say that Halopedia is pretty damn notable! It was featured on Bungie.net! --JohnSpartan117 06:08, 19 October 2006 (UTC) *And it has been deleted... "there are no reliable sources mentioned in the article with the site as the subject and none have been provided during the course of the AfD. The fact that other similar sites have articles is not a basis for the inclusion of this one. If reliable sources can be provided there is no reason why this article can not be recreated, but as it stands it fails WP:WEB." --Dragonclaws 03:35, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Thats the biggest load of BS I have ever heard, what happened to democracy?! We outnumbered them!--JohnSpartan117 04:29, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :As far as I can tell the new admin who deleted it doesn't care about consensus and deletes what he feels like deletinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Yomangani&diff=prev&oldid=82614864. :I hate DRV too much to take it there, but it's clear the deletion went against both policy and consensus. Angela talk 04:37, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Oh my god, a Wikia Staff Member. Not only that! The Freaking co-founder!--JohnSpartan117 06:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Thats very unfair as we had the majority of the vote's damn dictators, i will take my revenge --Climax Viod 10:54, 24 October 2006 (UTC) How did that person get to be an Admin ???? --Climax Viod 10:55, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :It's not really about voting, it's meant to be about consensus. I suggest you not make that argument there since there are a lot of anti-voters who will take this as a sign Halopedia should never have an article (often arguing one thing will get you the opposite on Wikipedia). What Wikipedia is not explains that Wikipedia is not a democracy. Angela talk 17:09, 24 October 2006 (UTC) RealWorld Ranks Correct me if I'm wrong but Halopedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information, right? That is the official policy right? Has Ed changed it without updating the Policy page? Why then has Halopedia been turned into a collection of info about American Ranks? Climax Viod has proven that the American Ranking system is NOT part of the Halopedia Universe by adding the Realworld Template to all the Ranks. The only time that template is added is when it's not part of the Halo Universe. -- Yamanba 23:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) All ranks that aren't mentioned in Halo should be deleted right away! As shown by Climax Viod they are not part of the Halo Universe and Halopedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information about the American Military -- Yamanba 23:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) How did Climax Void prove anything? All he did was mistakefully put the Real World Template on the article, it dosnt prove anything but his own naiveness.--JohnSpartan117 23:17, 24 October 2006 (UTC)